


better than spice

by escapedthesarlacc



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Feelings, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:27:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27733786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escapedthesarlacc/pseuds/escapedthesarlacc
Summary: Rex never let himself think about things like love, until he met you.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 52





	better than spice

Sometimes when he shut his eyes, he imagined it could be like this forever: laying in your bed, the moonlight barely peeking through the curtains, your perfect, sleeping form next to him. Rex wasn't sure he believed anything awaited us after death, but this might be as close to afterlife perfection he would ever reach. 

He rolled over, pulling you closer to him, your body fitting perfectly against his. Your scent after sex was his favorite thing in the galaxy, all sweat and spent desire, and he wished he could stay here forever. You were already asleep, your deep even breaths giving away your unconsciousness, and Rex couldn't keep his eyes off you. You always looked so beautiful like this, your face completely relaxed of the day's worries. He gently brushed a loose strand of hair off your forehead, careful not to disturb your sleep, before pressing a gentle kiss to your shoulder and rolling back over on his back. 

His memories of the evening before were enough to keep him awake; he replayed them over and over when you were apart. The way your bodies perfectly came together, how he disappeared into the space between your thighs, the sounds you made as he slipped inside you, it was unlike anything he dreamed it could be like. As a clone, he was bred for war. He wasn't supposed to think about things like pleasure or love, no matter how fleeting those moments might be. But with you, he didn't feel like a solider or a Captain or a genetic copy of a million other men. He felt like a man.

The way your fingers ghosted his skin, the way your nails dug into his shoulders, or how your ankles hooked around his back as he thrust into you, it made him feel like he was the only man in this universe who ever existed. 

He still remembered the first time he saw you that night at 79's, leaning against the bar, all legs in a tight dress. He saw you turn down offers from several other clones before he plucked up the nerve to talk to you himself. The way your eyes lit up with your smile as he approached nearly made his knees weak. 

That was months ago and now, every time he had a spare evening or a fraction of leave, Rex was scrambling to spend his time with you. Time he wasn't nuzzling his face in your hair, marking your neck with his teeth, or burying himself to the hilt in your heat was time wasted in his opinion. He'd never taken spice, far too dangerous for a soldier, but he suddenly understood how people got addicted. 

When you were together, the world went away. There wasn't a war, he didn't have a command or anyone to answer to, there was only two bodies expressing love in the most simple and primal form. He was ashamed to admit there were times when he should be working, should be thinking about anything else, and all he could think about was you. To be consumed with thoughts of a woman went against everything he was trained to be, yet here he was. 

You stirred next to him, the cool air on your shoulders waking you. "You were watching me sleep again, weren't you?" you asked, your eyes still shut.

Rex smiled, knowing you already knew the answer. You cracked an eye open and looked at him, all tanned skin and muscles, his eyes full of adoration. “I wish I knew what you were thinking,” you said, reaching up to stroke his sharp jawline.

“Why don’t I show you instead?” he said devilishly.

The night was still young, being a solider could wait until morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written Rex before, so feedback is welcomed! I just absolutely love his character, like so many others! 😇


End file.
